Let the show begin
by Fool's Ivory Wings
Summary: Jezebel confronts White Owl for speaking to Cain. White Owl, through all of his madness, reveals a truth to the Doctor of Death. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Godchild or it's characters.

"The earth will shake, in two will break, and death all around will be your dowry."-_The Prophet Song,_ Queen

Let the Show begin

Sitting upon the edge of the rooftop, the fool sat, a blissful smile gracing his pale features. The darkness of London, while causing panic to it's residents, caused him pure ecstasy. Their cries a beautiful symphony echoing in his ears. He let out a sigh, his eyes closing in comfort. The chaos that had lied within White Owl for so long, was finally felt by the future citizens of hell.

"You interfered."

White Owl did not have to look to know that it was the Doctor who spoke. Slowly, he opened his eyes and turned his head. The edges of his lips curled slightly.

"No," he said. "I merely pulled the curtains open a little faster than planned. The audience was becoming impatient. They came for a show. And show is what they shall get." Upon that last statement, an excited giggle escaped the Fool's lips and his eyes shined. He himself had grown impatient, for he had waited with great anticipation for this show to begin.

Jezebel clenched his teeth and sighed with frustration. He needed to stay in control. "You spoke to Cain. You took action"

Another giggle escaped White Owl. "A string was out of tune. It needed to be tightened. I did not change the song itself. I..." here, the Owl paused to hop onto the ledge of the roof, peering down out the people below, a look of glee overtaking his features. "...helped it along. A sour note can taint a song. This song cannot be tainted. It must flow freely as water does down a stream", he finished, turning his head sharply, looking Death in the eye.

Jezebel was unsure how to respond and stayed quiet. White Owl turned his gaze back to the people in the midst of chaos. He crouched and picked up his violin, which Jezebel had not noticed until now. Standing up right, White Owl placed the violin under his chin, he raised the bow above the thin strings, and without further ado, began to play.

With the first note, White Owl was plunged into a different world. A world where he was at peace. Where his actions were justified, where he was no longer White Owl, he was no longer the Fool, and he was no longer a tool for others to use. He was just a boy playing his violin. He was apart of the song. His expression was peaceful, but his song was anything but that. His lips parted and his breath came in gasps as pure joy spread through every vein in his body. Though his grip was gentle, his movements were violent and precise. And his music....oh, his music, Jezebel had never heard anything like it.

Jezebel felt as if he could cry. The music breathed every emotion that had ever passed through him. Joy, anger, pain, and madness. Madness was always present, always accompanying the others. And as Jezebel listened, the ecstasy filled his veins too. He wanted to scream, he wanted to run, he wanted to fight. However, Jezebel merely stood there, watching the Fool, masking the chaos that threatened to escape him. When suddenly, White Owl ceased his playing. When he did, Jezebel felt something inside him break.

White Owl's expression was unusually grim as he looked at the people below. There was a pause and Jezebel felt as though he should say something. But before he could, White Owl pivoted on his left foot so quickly, it was a wonder he didn't fall right off the roof. He jumped of the ledge and walked over to Jezebel, a Cheshire cat grin gracing his features. He tilted his head to the side, his eye shining with crazed happiness.

"The song is about to come to a close, doctor." He giggled slightly.

"You mean...the world is about to end. We already knew that." Jezebel frowned in slight confusion.

The White Owl threw his head back and laughed. The sound chilled Jezebel's bones.

"No," he whispered, "No. The show is not closing. But our _song _is."

And Jezebel knew. They were not going to win.

"Can you hear it Doctor?"

"What?" He could certainly here the people. However, he somehow knew that wasn't what the Fool was talking about.

"The end of the world."

Jezebel frowned again. Now, the violinist was _really _ confusing him.

"But, we are going to lose." The grin of White Owl's face, if possible grew even larger.

"You both will." Why did he not say 'we'? As if he heard Jezebel's thoughts he said, "I am not apart of this. I am merely a witness. My actions have had no particular effect. I'm not the actor, I am the audience."

Jezebel nodded. Now understanding everything, he no longer wished to stay and talk to the Fool. He turned to leave and was almost to the door, when White Owl spoke once more.

"Doctor, you will become your card. You are going to die."

"Yes," Death murmured, more for himself, "I know. I suppose I've always known that." And with that, he took his leave.

White Owl smiled. Let the show begin. With that thought, he began to play once more, drowning the air and all those who listened, with the madness of truth.


End file.
